And Then You
by Tkb4
Summary: Shintaro Kisaragi never thought he'd step outside into the light of day again. Doing so for the first time in two years, he meets a strange, white-haired boy with bright pink eyes. Ene never thought she'd see her Master smile, or that she'd ever hear trace of 'that someone' ever again. Will the three of them find the courage to move from the past? (KonoShinEne kinda)


**AN: So I've had this sort of idea in my head for a while now, to write some sort of KonoShinEne type thingy (although this is more primarily Konoshin), and everyone in the FB Kagepro group was going on about Konoshin, and I had to sit for six hours in the car with mum, so I decided why not just start.**

**This will be like Mekakucity Actors (not the universe), because like the episodes, one half of it will be really weird/funny, and one half will be really really sad. So yeah, prepare for sadness.**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project never will belong to me, and this story is only for entertainment, not profit.**

**Enjoy, guys~! ^^**

**Edit: C R AP CRAP I WROTE KAIEN PANZERMAST INSTEAD OF OBON. WHOOPSIE. /quickly changes that.**

* * *

**Chapter one, Birds.**

The sky was streaked in crimson as dusk slowly settled in. The warm breeze that had been permeating the day settled into a cool, but not unwanted, change. The last of the sun's rays peaked from beyond the horizon, before disappearing from sight entirely, giving way to tiny clusters of stars that already seemed to be appearing in the oncoming twilight.

As the dark hues of night and the bloody red of day mingled, the contrast gave birth to a violet sheet to accompany the light of the moon.

The colour purple made him sleepy. He already missed the stark red that seemed as if God had fallen and tore a tendon in his Achilles heel. As doomsday-sounding as it seemed (to which he found his mind was always wondering to worst-case scenarios), his overactive imagination longed once more for the light of the sun.

He drew a ragged breath, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. Although sunlight made him feel safe, and although red was the colour of heroes, he was not looking forward to an even more sunny…and _warm _casting the following morning.

His threadbare shoes scuffed the pavement as he walked, keeping a shaking hand on the touchscreen phone in his jersey pocket, and he groaned as another hilly road rose into view.

"God…how much longer is this going to take…?"

"Master! You can do it! Fight on, fight on~!" The cheery voice of Ene chirped from one lone headphone in his right ear, and he grit his teeth, his exhaustion mixing with annoyance from the high-pitched tone of the digital girl in his phone.

"Shut up." He muttered, hunching his shoulders and trudging onwards, his footsteps the only sound echoing for miles. There was a strange sense of melancholy emanating from the boy known as Shintaro Kisaragi; 18, with a grouchy recourse and pallid features, walking all alone on the side of a deserted road.

Granted, this was the most amount of exercise he had had in the two years he had refused to leave his room. His sanctuary, his den, his little corner that had been shut off from the rest of the world.

Well there was always a first time for everything, right…?

"Master~! You're an idiot, you know that?" Visible from the phone screen, Ene's blue form waved about her long sleeves and puffed out her cheeks, before giving a sigh and slumping downwards.

"You're telling me." He muttered, running a hand through his jet black hair. Ene's remarks were cold, but precise. This time he could agree that he had been the biggest of idiots.

The scenario had gone like this. He had, upon waking up, decided that he would have a sip of his beloved soda. The black, fizzy substance was substantial to his being, important enough to wake up his mind and get him ready for his tough day ahead (if a tough day consisted of the hikineet surfing the web and wasting away another 14 hours of his life, then yes, it was definitely a necessity). He had been cheerily drinking away, when something had flashed on his computer.

And for once, it hadn't been Ene.

It had been a pop-up advertisement that eventually doubled over into links for various pornographic websites that multiplied rapidly on his screen. He had been too busy downloading his favourite anime to notice that he'd accidentally clicked on an obvious flashing link that slowly infiltrated his entire system. As the pictures of various, naked women (and men) posing seductively flooded over his desktop, in his attempt at making it over and trying to stop it, he had somehow tripped over another soda bottle (backstabbed by a supposedly good friend, in his books), and in the process, the lid of the bottle he had been drinking from slipped off, and the bottle itself had slipped from his hand, flying ominously towards his lifeline.

And in that moment, he had died.

So here he was, braving the heat, the haze of the suffocating day, to go out to buy a new replacement. Unfortunately, due to the Obon festival, all internet stores had been closed for the next few days, but he couldn't wait that long. He could, yes, go without eating and drinking for five days straight, but he couldn't live without his computer.

At first Ene had berated him.

"Master is a loser! Hey hey, it was his fault in the first place!"

"Did you see the way Master fell!? His face was priceless! Oh, if I'd only filmed it at the time!"

"Oi oi, Master is lazy. He can't even go outside to get a new one."

And then it had clicked.

If he could break his policy, his vow to never step outside ever again, for something as important as this, he would do it. He would definitely do it.

The electronics store came into view, and out of relief, he curled his knees inwards like a scared schoolgirl and gave a long sigh of "We did it…" before taking to a jaunted run. His dark eyes were focussed on the flashing sign sticking from the side of the building, "20% discount on all computers!" And he felt as if he were in heaven.

_This was it, this was it._

He could feel it in his grasp. The tapping sound of his fingers skirting across a new, glow-in the dark keyboard, the whirring of the hard drive as it pushed onwards for his pleasure. In his mind, he could almost hear the sound of a heavenly voice singing, the divine light of the store drawing him inwards as his pace quickened.

And then everything seemed to slow.

"_Why do birds, suddenly appear, every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be, close to you…"_

He felt his stomach twist as his body collided with something softly hard, and he fell backwards with a noise that sounded like "GLHK-", landing painfully on his posterior.

"O-Ow…!" He muttered, shaking his head, and looking upwards to find a pair of eerie, but beautiful pinkish eyes staring straight into his.

_A stutter, a skip of a heart-beat, and then a soft voice._

"…Are you…okay?"

"_Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be, close to you…"_

* * *

**R&R? No flames please~! :D**


End file.
